solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction to Solcu
World and the Cosmos :For the main article see: Cosmos, Solcu and Realms Solcu is a world within the cosmos in the orbit of a single yellow star together with other nine planets and two asteroid belts. The planet itself is surrounded by three/four moons and has three ocean, seven continents and some large caves capable of hosting large populations *Durad: The western half of Duraleka. *Yaleka: The eastern half of Duraleka. *Jebrak: A continent mostly ruled by goblins. *Sudrovia: A continent were nomadism is strong. *Täjara: A continent mostly ruled by humanity. *Tartarion: The primal continent of savagery and ancient creatures. *Barthalda: The frozen continent in the south. *Draconic Ocean: An ocean in the shape of a dragon's head. *Northern Ocean: The chilling ocean of the north. *Tartarian Ocean: An ocean with ancient creature surrounding Tartarion. *Kaarad: An underground land ruled by Kaaradi and tormented by Those from Below *Shambala: An undergound land ruled by the Asha *Abydos : A vast array of caves between Kaarad and Shambala Solcu also has several realms some acting as afterlives for the worshippers of the gods while others act as prisons to great and terrible creatures. Nations and Races :For the more information see: Races and Groups * Baron Varr Empire: : Races: * Chalayne: A conglomerate of tribes in the southmost parts of Durad. The nation of Chalayne is not more than thirty years old, and was formed to defend themselves from the cannibalistic tribes harassing the wetland jungles. : Races: Leprechauns * Corekh: A trading empire led by the Trade Prince of Corekh. The empire consists of tribes that have been bought up or blackmailed to serve the Trade Prince. : Races: Leprechauns * Dhal'Rianca Virgale: Dhal'Rianca's Landing - Dhal'Rianca Virgale in the jungle elves' tongue - is the Irashan city-state. Located in the practically unihabited continent Tartarion, these elves seek to overthrow their gods and for that they need seclusion. : Races: Jungle elves * Dharlic: An island nation in southern Durad, often recognized for their taste for adventure and exploring. The nation of Dharlic is led by a triumvirate of tribelords. : Races: Leprechauns * Eastern Aloese Trade Intiative: Or the E.A.T.I. is an alliance of crag goblins nations seeking to profit for being obstructive to the Republic of Jebrak. They have never banned slavery and their governments ranges from various types, like Kleptocracies and Merchant Unions. : Races: Crag goblins * Empire of Täjara: The Täjaran Alliance was forged during the bloody conclusion of the Dragon Age, at which time the mountain city of Täjara united many of the continent's scattered human tribes under one banner and broke the power of the predatory regime held for centuries over mankind by the various so-called draconic races. Since then, the Täjaran Alliance has been codified and elaborated into the Holy Täjaran Empire, which at its peak extended to the borders of the continent itself but which has in recent decades and centuries suffered losses to Dwarven and Elfish rebellions, incursions and treaties. : Races: Täjaran Humans and Urshari * Free Dragons of Mokre Sul: A city nation remade by the dragons after the fall of the Goblin empire. They seek to fight the Mountain King's villainy and achieve greatness. : Races: Dragons, Sea Serpents and Wyverns * Free Tribes of Idrya: The nascent nation created by the free Aldash after the fall of the Goblin Empire. Composed by the wandering and semi-nomads tribes of the Aldash, this proto-nation keep a constant vigil around the ancient ruins doting their hardly won territories. : Races: Aldash * Karchayne: Karchayne is the oldest of the leprechaun nations, and was formed shortly after the fall of the kingdom of Gortuath. Karchayne tribes are mostly isolationistic, and seldom leave their ancestral forestlands. : Races: Leprechauns * Kingdom of Thama: A young nation founded by the revolted colonies of Täjara on the eastern shores of Yaleka, who seek to create a path for themselves, free from Täjaran dominion and beliefs. : Races: Thaman Humans and Wind elves * Mountain Kingdom: A nation in Jebrak ruled by the dragon demigod sorcerer, the Mountain King, that is trying to ascend to godhood by devouring a divine ore under the Spine mountains. Since then he has managed to make himself into a religious figure worshipped around the world, as he begin to move to the other parts of the world together with his nations of zealots, soldiers and slaves. : Races: Royal Mountain Dragon, Mountain, Cave and Snow goblins * Republic of Jebrak: A multi-racial nation started by the goblins after the fall of their continent spanning empire. It rules over a significant part of Jebrak and has some colonies spread around the world working to conquer the world in order to spread their democratic values and the Pantheon that they serve, the Ramaldian Sphere. : Races: Goblins, Shamaldians, Sinferi, Runaok, Fiectiri, Kramataks, Sanguimin and Jungle elves * Senebe Kingdom: : Races: * Tarkanciel's Refuge: An isolated nation that rules over the chilling sea created by a Ice queen and populated by her descendants. : Races: Ice goblins * Ukrin'daram: One of the underworld kingdoms, situated deep below Täjara, home of the brutal Kaaradi and their slaves that work towards destroying Those from Below. : Races: Kaaradi, Slaveblood Ath, Human, Ogre, Dwarf and Death elves * Windland: Homeland of the Wind elves, made up by the many duchies of the free Wind elven tribes. Founded three millennia ago after millennium of nomadic travels from the ruins of the ancient elven empire. : Races: Wind elves, Death elves, Dwarves, Urshari, Ogres, Sanguinim, Firebrood Dracon, Slaveblood Ath and Humans. Basic Rules :For the main article see Rules A summary of the rules are: * Souls can only be altered by gods, demigods and outsiders. * Breeding, half-breeds and hybrids are only allowed to occur naturally within the same family. * Anything that happened in the age of myths can't be put into a precise date. * Elements and magic don't have strict universal rules only cultural ones. Other * For any tools you might need check the following Category: Creative tools * If you want to check who made what check the following page: Author credits Category:Creative tools